Coleção de Drabbles de Fandons Variados: NANA
by Lady Murder
Summary: E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eles se entrelaçavam. 10º - Takumi x Ren, para L. Meira
1. Nana x Nana

**Disclaimer: **Nana não me pertence. O Ren sim \o/.

**Aviso:** Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**-x-**

**Nana x Nana**

Nana Komatsu fechou os olhos e sorriu. Deixou a música penetrar em seu ouvido e sua mente. Deixou aquela voz a inebriar. A voz de Nana. Abriu os olhos devagar e ela estava ali, no palco, cantando, sorrindo, a encarando. E a Komatsu começou a cantar, baixinho, junto com Nana. Mesmo a Oosaki não a escutando, Nana sabia que ela estaria sentindo-a.

Porque elas estavam ligadas. Sempre.

**-x-**

**68 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Mais uma coleção de drabbles, yay. Dessa vez de Nana! Bem, sou nova no fandon e... bem, espero que tenham gostado XD. Podem pedir casais!!

E... **reviews?**


	2. Nobu x Shin

**Disclaimer: **Nana não me pertence. O Ren sim \o/.

**Aviso:** Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Presente para Hiei-and-Shino e Nanase Kei, que pediram esse casal. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**-x-**

**Nobu x Shin**

Nobu sorriu enquanto observava Shin dormindo em sua cama. O rosto do garoto de 15 anos estava sereno, tranquilo. Nobu sentou-se na cama. Era bem melhor quando Shin dormia em sua casa, pelo menos Nobu sabia que o garoto não estaria em um lugar qualquer... com qualquer pessoa. Ali, Shin estava na casa dele... com ele.

Aproximou-se do rapaz e acariciou-lhe a face. O mais novo abriu os olhos devagar, sorrindo.

- Nobu... – Shin sussurrou, puxando o outro para um beijo.

Nobu sorriu. Shin estava ali, com ele.

**-x-**

**87 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Nobu x Shin é amor s2, fato. Ah, de antemão já aviso que o próximo será Hachi x Nobu, porque já está feito e aí os próximos serão para atender os seus pedidos :D.

Confesso que fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, muito obrigada \o/.

E não deixem de pedir casais! –se quiserem dar situações também... –

**Reviews?**


	3. Hachi x Nobu

**Disclaimer:** Nana não me pertence. O Ren sim \o/.

**Aviso:** Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**-x-**

**Hachi x Nobu**

Alguém próximo, era o que Nobu desejava. Alguém que já o conhecesse, já soubesse de suas qualidades, seus defeitos. Alguém que já o aceitasse.

E lá estava Nana, a Hachi. Sempre lhe dando sorrisos, sempre preocupada com ele, sempre lá. E Nobu descobriu que o "alguém próximo" já existia, bem na sua frente.

E quando tomou os lábios de Hachi para si, tinha certeza de que era dela que ele precisava.

**-x-**

**71 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Yay xD. Bem, eu AMO³ esse casal, então TINHA que colocá-lo aqui XD. Espero que tenham gostado.

Voltamos a progamação normal. Continuem a pedir casais 8D.

**Reviews?**


	4. Yasu x Nana

**Disclaimer:** Nana não me pertence. O Ren sim \o/.

**Aviso:** Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**-x-**

**Presente para todas as pessoas que pediram esse shipper. E foram muitas, acreditem.**

**-x-**

**Yasu x Nana**

Passou seus dedos por entre os curtos cabelos negros de Nana. O cenho franzido enquanto a observava dormindo. Nunca deixara de admirar aquela menina, aquela mulher, aquela esplendorosa cantora. E ele tocaria com ela, não importando se fizessem sucesso ou não, contanto que fosse com ela, para ela. Não conseguiu evitar aproxima seu rosto do dela. Não conseguiu evitar encostar sua testa na dela. Suspirou. Pena que só podia ser assim, enquanto ela dormia.

"Yasu..." só não esperava que ela acordasse e, sonolenta, tirasse seus óculos. "Eu gosto dos seus olhos." Murmurou, simplesmente, encostando seus lábios nos dele.

**-x-**

**98 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Confesso que também amo essa casal. Sério. Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Irei atualizar muito mais agora nessas férias. Continuem a pedir casais!

**Reviews?**


	5. Ren x Nana

**Disclaimer:** Nana não me pertence. O Ren sim \o/.

**Aviso:** Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**-x-**

**Presente para Srta. Abracadabra e para mim.**

**-x-**

**Nana x Ren**

- Não é como se estivesse de todo mal... – Ren comentou, encarando algo que inicialmente era para ser um bolo, mas agora era somente uma coisa preta.

- Pode parar. Você não tem pinta de eufemista. – Nana disse, revirando os olhos.

- Ok, então... Está uma droga. – Ele disse, encarando-a.

- É, eu sei... – Ela bufou. – Eu realmente não sirvo para essas coisas. – Concluiu, saindo da cozinha.

- Deixe isso para a Hachi, que tal? Enquanto isso... – Enlaçou-a pela cintura. – Podemos fazer algo mais divertido.

Beijaram-se. E Nana concluiu que realmente preferia um quarto à uma cozinha.

**-x-**

**92 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Mesmo amando o Ren, eu realmente gosto desse casal. Sei lá, envolvo-me com ele. Enfim, não deixem de pedir casais ;D.

**Reviews?**


	6. Hachi x Shin

**Disclaimer:** Nana não me pertence. O Ren e o Shin sim \o/.

**Aviso:** Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**-x-**

**Presente para Gokudera Kyuu, espero que goste, chuchu!**

**-x-**

**Hachi x Shin**

Hachi corria pelo corredor do hotel, aturdida. Recebera uma mensagem de Shin, em que ele dizia que precisava dela. Logo depois, foi desesperada ao encontro dele. Chegou à porta do quarto onde ele estava, ofegante. Bateu e a porta abriu. A garota arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo deitado no chão, de olhos fechados. Correu até ele e, no momento em que sentou no chão ao lado, Shin a abraçou, fortemente. Nana sorriu e deitou a cabeça do garoto no seu colo, acariciando-o de leve. Depois descobriria o que aconteceu.

— Shh. Mamãe está aqui. – No momento, ele só precisava de carinho.

**-x-**

**100 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Porque a relação deles é um family, definitivamente. E eu os amo assim. **Reviews?**


	7. Takumi x Reira

**Disclaimer: **Nana não me pertence. O Ren e o Shin sim \o/.  
**Aviso:**Está é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Presente para Gokudera Kyuu, que pediu esse casal dumaw.**

**::**

**Takumi x Reira**

Ela era a voz. O que dava sentido ao seu baixo, à guitarra de Ren, à bateria de Naoki. Era o elo da banda. A alma e o sentimento. Takumi dedilhava para, e somente, ela. E suas músicas sempre se encaixavam perfeitamente à voz dela. Ele era dela. De Reira. Sempre pertenceria à sua voz.

E seu erro, talvez, foi fazê-la pensar que isso era amor.

_66 palavras_

**::**

**N/A: **Voltando! Bem, eu, particularmente, gostei. Não estou onde está lançando Nana, na verdade, acho que estou até no começo. Manga 13, acho, ou um pouco mais. Então se o Takumi acabou ficando com a Reira ou sei lá o que, perdoem-me XD.

**Reviews?**


	8. Nobu x Nana

**Disclaimer: **Nana não me pertence. O Ren e o Shin sim =B.  
**Aviso: **Esta é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para Nanase Kei, que indicou o casal e o tema que casaram tão bem.**

**::**

**Nobu x Nana - Som**

Ela cantava. Ele dedilhava. Sua voz vibrava. Seus dedos deslizavam. Ela sorria. Ele quase gritava. Ela pulava. Ele acompanhava. Ela apertava mais forte o microfone. Ele se colava mais à guitarra. _Aaaaa_, a voz dela fazia. _Nhééén,_o solo dele gritava. Sincronia. Ela suava. Ele ofegava. As pessoas gritavam. A felicidade invadia.

Nana era a voz. Nobu era o ritmo. Juntos, eram o som.

_63 palavras_

**::**

**N/A: **Ah, sei lá, gostei. Eu adoro esse ship, mas não sei se gosto mais como friendship ou não. Enfim, continuem indicando casais \o\. **Reviews?**


	9. Shin x Reira

**Disclaimer:**Nana não me pertence. O Ren e o Shin sim.  
**Aviso:**Esta é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para Nanase Kei, Ooops T, Kikyou Elric e Gokudera Kyuu, que pediram esse lindo casal que faz meu coração explodir.**

**::**

**Shin x Reira – Olhar**

Os dedos se perdiam nas cordas da guitarra. Os olhos arriscavam desviarem-se do instrumento para olhá-la, mesmo temendo perder o ritmo pela falta de experiência. O sorriso de Reira se alargava e seu corpo se arrepiava. O olhar, _aquele olhar_. O olhar de quando tocava para ela e só para ela. O olhar por vezes abandonado ao olhá-la em uma festa lotada. O olhar de quando deitava sobre ela. De quando batia em sua porta. De quando a beijava. De quando...

O olhar de puro amor de Shin.

E ela só queria tanto, tanto, olhar para ele da mesma forma...

_100 palavras_

**::**

**N/A: **Queria ter feito algo melhor, já que eu idolatro esse casal... Ah, gente, por enquanto eu só li até o mangá 13, então se até onde está lançando as coisas mudaram, perdão. Gostaram? **Reviews?**


	10. Takumi x Ren

**Disclaimer: **Nana não me pertence. O Ren e o Shin sim.  
**Aviso: **Esta é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber, de vários casais. Yuri, yaoi, seja o que for. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Para L. Meira, que pediu o casal seduction.**

**::**

**Takumi x Ren**

- Você está uma droga. – A voz de Takumi ecoou no banheiro, enquanto uma leve fumaça de cigarro saía de sua boca. Ren o olhou de dentro da banheira vazia e lhe sorriu ironicamente, estendendo a garrafa de vodca que segurava.

- É, tanto faz, você também está. – No que Takumi deu um leve gole.

- Estou melhor que você, ao menos. – Comentou, sentando-se na beira da banheira.

- Vai pra merda. – Resmungou, enquanto puxava o outro moreno pela gravata e lhe dava um rápido selinho. – Você gosta mesmo assim.

E, dessa vez, Takumi resolveu apenas sorrir.

_97 palavras_

**::**

**N/A:**Não leio NANA há sééééculos. Vou reler e ver se volto a ler, não ando muito na onda de mangás, mas esse é tão do coração que eu tenho que voltar. Gosto desse casal, mas mais na friendship, sacam? Mas gostei de escrever, haha. Peçam mais casais, seus lindos. Isto é, se alguém ainda ler isso e... tals. **Reviews?**


End file.
